As shown in FIG. 1 it is known to provide a motor vehicle with a passenger airbag 1 having a fabric flexible enclosure 5 that is inflated when deployed by a gas generator (not shown) so as to provide protection for a passenger 6 of a motor vehicle. It is further known to provide a vent 7 in the fabric enclosure 5 to allow gas to escape from the fabric enclosure to limit the maximum pressure within the fabric enclosure and to allow gas to be ejected from the fabric enclosure 5 when the passenger 6 impacts against the airbag 1. It is a problem with such prior art designs that it is difficult to provide a vent 7 that restricts the outflow of gas sufficiently during deployment to prevent under inflation of the fabric enclosure 5 from occurring and yet is sufficiently large to allow gas to be ejected rapidly by the impacting passenger 6 to provide the required degree of compliance. It is a further problem with such prior art designs that hot gas flow from the vent 7 can impinge upon the passenger 6 as indicated by the arrow ‘H’ on FIG. 1.